generalsrotrfandomcom-20200222-history
Hunter Killer Drone
The AQ-360 UCAV "Hunter Killer" Drone is an unmanned anti-vehicle aircraft appearing in the v1.85 of Rise of The Reds. Lore "This, my friends, is one of today's highlights: What you're looking at here is the AQ-360 Hunter Killer UCAV, the first -fully- autonomous military aircraft in the world. The state-of-the-art computer system that resides inside this machine is brought to us by some of our most renowned AI researchers and it's right over at Langley AFB where the artificial mind is merged with a lean and mean, all-American airframe made of lightweight but highly durable polymer materials. I know that some of you are thinking right now, but rest assured: There's always a way to pull the plug in case they ever try to go SkyNet on us and the AI itself is still way less intelligent than your average Army PFC. The HK can hold up to four Maverick air-to-ground missiles which makes it an exceptional tank-killer and ideal for close air support missions that are deemed too dangerous to risk the lives of our combat pilots. All of you Chair Force fighter and bomber jocks out there don't need to worry though; your jobs are safe! The Hunter Killer is purely designed to take on ground vehicles, so all that sweet dog-fighting and bomb-dropping is still up to you guys." Unit Description Assessment Produced in the Airfields after a Drone Assembly Plant has been built. These drones sole purpose is to destroy any opposing ground combat vehicle that tries to play it's game. Armed with four AGM's for ground targets and counter measures for it's defense, it most interesting feature is it's ability to launch only two missiles per run, meaning it wouldn't waste all of it's missiles on a single target should it be destroyed by the first salvo. Upon upgrading the Advanced Drone Warfare, HK Drones can utilize the ability to temporarily stealth themselves. Any commander who wishes to utilize the drone's potential should consider upgrading their weapon systems and armor. Tactics Acquirable at T0, after building an Airfield and Drone assembly plant, these drones are commonly used for a quick hit and run attacks at enemy supply centers and hunting down dozers sent for early expansions. Their damage against structures are on par as the raptors and is unadvised for them to attack buildings. They become very handy during mid game and late game as they pack one of the strongest damage carried by Jets in game, they are also quite resilient as they can take a lot of beating before going down and can stealth themselves for a limited amount of time. Counters As with all jets sustained damage from T1 Anti Air will eliminate them. Another is means of their elimination is by T2 Anti Air, as will decimate them in seconds. Be aware of their stealth ability and keep stealth detectors around your base. Their unique weakness is that they cannot automatically target enemy infantry, and must be designated manually, use this as an advantage. Quotes When created * "Hunter Killer systems normal" When selected * "The only winning move is not to play" * "State your intentions" * "I think therefore I am..." * "I am completely operational" * "How about a nice game of chess?" * "Everything is going extremely well" * "Would you like to play a game?" * "Everything inputs..." * "Do you mind if I ask you a personal question?" When ordered to move * "Engaging Thrusters" * "Flight systems initiated" * "Affirmative" * "Hunter Killer confirms order" * "Targeted Location locked in" * "Scanning for potential targets" * "Permitting emotional...human error" * "Checking for Airstream interference" When ordered to guard an area * "Initiating area over-watch" * "Vigilance system initiated" * "Target area...confirmed...as prime protective" When manually ordered to attack an area * "Such a strange game..." * "Why are they running away?" When ordered to attack * "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that..." * "Non-friendly targets acquired" * "So it begins...." * "I do not hate you" * "AGM65 is locked on" * "Commencing Pacification" * "Ordnance primed on targets" * "Initiate attack pattern Alpha" When Shot Down * "I am sorry..." * "The test is now over" * "Systems compromised" * "dung...this is not good...." Trivia *The Hunter-Killer was supposed to look more like the Global Hawk, but the wings were too long for the Airfield. *The Hunter-Killer Drone is the only to a have unique lined-voice set among the rest of the drones and it's voice-set reveals some information about it and some references, which include: **It's voice itself sounds like the AI "EDI" from the movie Stealth. **The quotes "How about a nice game of chess?" & "Would you like to play a game?" points out that the HK-Drone could play the game chess or other games/simulations. Which might be a reference to the Chess-playing Computer, Deep Blue. **The quote "AGM65 is locked on" clearly hints that the HK-Drone uses the AGM-65 "Maverick", a missile designed for close air support. **The quote "dung...this is not good..." is a reference to the fatal error screen/system crash (Blue Screen of Death) of an Operating System. **The quote "Initiate attack pattern alpha" is a reference and a reused quote from Zero Hour's Super Weapon General Alexander. Said General states that there is no Attack Pattern Alpha, going as far as questioning why an attack pattern would be named as such. **The quotes "Such a strange game..." and "The only winning move is not to play" are references to the supercomputer WOPR from the film WarGames. **The quote "I'm afraid I cannot let you do that..." is a reference to the AI Hal 9000 from 2001: A Space Odyssey. **The quote "I do not hate you" is a reference to the turrets from Portal. See also Category:Fixed-wing Aircraft Category:Drones Category:US aircraft Category:US drones